26 Moments I Cherish
by Rainy Skye Rose
Summary: 26 moments of Chustin based off CP Coulter's Dalton  Pure fluff Charlie/Justin;  DwiLaura, Klaine, and Jogan in later chapters
1. A is for Anticipation

**Author's Note: Chapter one of my first Dalton fic. I must say that I love CP Coulter so much and I hope that if she ever reads this, she approves. Thanks for giving my fic a chance. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: seeing as I'm not the amazing and brilliant CP Coulter, or the owner of Glee, I don't own anything but this plot line**

* * *

><p>Charlie lay on his bed in Windsor House, staring at the screen of his cell phone as if waiting for it to blow up. For once, it wasn't because he was awaiting the doomed call that the twins had broken something again. No. Charlie was waiting for something much more important. Justin had been gone for two weeks now. Off to London by decree of his blasted parents. And the entire time he was gone, Charlie had yet to hear from him. To say he was worried was a definite understatement. All Windsor had been cowering away from him and his murderous aura all week; the twins had yet to do something extreme in fear of facing the wrath of their very agitated Prefect.<p>

But today was the day Justin was set to board the plane for home. Charlie had given him instructions that he was to phone him before he boarded the plane. He was scheduled to get on the 3:00 in the morning, American time and Charlie had been up for the past six hours, staring at his phone. It was now 2:51 AM and Charlie was once again typing a text for Justin.

"If I don't hear from you in 9 minutes, I'm bringing the cavalry down there and saving you. Call me as soon as you get this."

By 2:59, Charlie was typing in Laura's number, planning to get Justin's whereabouts from her so he could drag his Brit's arse back. Right before he hit send, his phone started buzzing and Justin's custom ringtone began to play. Practically dropping the phone in his haste, Charlie accepted the call and brought it to his ear, letting out a sigh as he whispered, "Justin…"

On the other end, Justin was chuckling into his phone. "Honestly Chaz. You sound like you weren't expecting me to call."

Smiling, Charlie switched the phone to the other ear so he could sit up. "You had me worried for a while there, Switzerland. How did the parents react?"

Swooning at the use of the nickname, Justin couldn't help but smile. "Wanted me to stay home. Tried to rope me into some marriage meetings. Tried to integrate me in the family business some more. You know, same old same old." The overcome sounded with the pilot's voice, saying that they would be leaving shortly. "How are you holding up? Should I be concerned?"

Charlie had to chuckle at Justin's tone of voice. "Honestly Justin, you sound like you're expecting a full out war between Windsor and Hanover to have broken out in your absence."

"It wouldn't surprise me," Justin replied seriously.

"Don't worry J. I somehow managed to keep everything in line. For the most part. Though I have to say you might owe Miss Abernathy an apology."

The horror in Justin's voice was obvious, "What have you _done_ to the librarian?" Charlie couldn't help but laugh. "This isn't funny, Chaz! She could kick me out for the rest of semester!"

"Like your grades would suffer at all J," Chaz laughed. "And you know she loves you. One tipped over bookshelf won't change that."

"You tipped over a _bookcase?"_ Justin choked out. "How the bloody hell did you do that?" There were sounds of stifled laughter from the other passengers.

"You make it seem so bad. Honestly," Charlie replied smoothly, "It was an accident. And it was just the religious section."

"Pleas tell me you're joking," Justin groaned out. "How did Dwight take it?"

"He spritzed me with holy water, called me a demon and tried to exercise me."

"Excuse me sir, but you have to turn your phone off now. We're taking off in a minute," the flight attendant said, smiling down at Justin.

"Of course. Just a second," he said, smiling at her till she left. "Chaz I have to go. See you in a few hours."

"I'll pick you up at the airport," Charlie said, already counting down the time till he'd see Justin's face.

Justin scowled. "No, you'll see me at lunch, because you'll be in your morning classes when I arrive."

Charlie had to smile. "You honestly think I'm not going to come Like I could get anything done. And I'm pretty sure everyone else would rather me not be in the class."

Justin smiled. "Get some sleep Chaz. I'll see you at the airport when I land and I expect you to be well rested and bearing gifts of breakfast and tea."

"Goodnight J," Charlie sighed out.

"Night Chaz," Justin said, smiling into his phone even after he hung up.

Curling up in bed, Charlie let his eyes close and fell into the first restful sleep he had had all week, a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are love :)<strong>


	2. B is for Beautiful

**Author's Note: WOW! 2 chapters in 2 days? This never happens. It only happened 'cause lynxpanther is an amazing friend of mine and needed the fluff to make her day better. So this is a reward for her amazing review. Hope she enjoys. Of course she will. She got to read it while I was writing it :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: seeing as I'm not the amazing and brilliant CP Coulter, or the owner of Glee, I don't own anything but this plot line**

* * *

><p>Charlie awoke with an unexplainable feeling that today was going to be horrid. The fact that he awoke to screams and explosions much louder than usual validated that statement. Groaning, Charlie got up and threw some clothes on before opening his door and storming down the hall towards the source of screaming. Pushing through the throng of people rushing away from there, he grabbed Dwight's shoulder and spun him around. "What the hell's going on this early in the morning?" Charlie shouted over the screaming.<p>

"They've gone insane!" Dwight screamed. "They're demon's I tell you! I need to get my weapons to take them down and save you all!" Tearing away from Charlie, Dwight ran down the hall in the direction of his room.

Pissed off and still as confused as before, Charlie began pushing through. Reaching the main hall just as the whole House was rocked by another explosion, Charlie coughed smoke and debris as he navigated his way to the center of the room. There, running frantically around, were the twins, Blaine, and Reed. Reed had large bundles of canvases in each arm, running around trying to avoid something that was exploding at his feet. Blaine was frantically batting at a smoking couch, trying to set a fire out. And the twins were laughing as they swung from the chandelier.

Feeling a headache coming on, Charlie sat there for a minute, watching the scene silently. Finally it grew too much and Charlie blew up. "I swear if this room isn't fixed in FIVE MINUTES, ALL your heads are going to roll!" His voice echoed across the hall as everyone froze where they were. The explosions ceased and even the twin's laughing stopped. Everyone stared at Charlie, taking in his disgruntled hair, his narrowed eyes, his state of dress, and his downright homicidal aura. They knew the look their Prefect had when they had pushed him too far, but this was worse. It was a look that promised certain death if his orders were not obeyed.

All at the same time, the four burst into movement, feeling the room in the direction of their respective rooms. As the four disappeared, Dwight ran in carrying an old battered book, a pistol, and his spray bottle of holy water. "Where'd they go?" Dwight asked, turning round and round, spray bottle raised defensively. When he got no reply, he turned to look at Charlie and instinctively jumped back. Charlie looked like he was going to rip someone's head off. Spraying him with holy water, Dwight was satisfied there no demonic reaction, figuring it was just a rotten day for the overstressed Prefect, and left him be. Charlie stood there for a moment before heading back to his room, already planning on ditching all his classes for the day.

There was no better way to de-stress than to go to the batting cages. Charlie could feel all the tension in his body leave as soon as the sound of metal bats hitting balls filled his ears. He grabbed his custom bat from the teller who simply glanced at him knowingly and walked into a 90 mph cage.

Several hours later, Charlie stood in the cage, sweating profusely, covered in dirt, and sporting several large bruises. He was exhausted beyond words, but wanted to get a few more hours in before he had to return to the chaos that was Dalton. Swinging, Charlie missed the ball and a chuckle sounded behind him. Knowing instinctively who it was, Charlie didn't turn around and instead posed for his next swing.

"How long have you been at it?" Justin asked, leaning against the fencing surround the cage as he stared at his best friend.

Charlie smirked as he swung, blasting the ball out of there. "Depends. What time is it exactly?"

"Six forty on the dot."

"Well then, for about ten hours," Charlie said, taking his last swing before the machine shut off. Leaning on the bat, Charlie peeled off his helmet, his hair soaked with sweat and clinging to his head. Breathing out a sigh, Charlie turned to face his friend. The Brit was leaning against the walls of the cage, staring at him in rapt awe. His friend was obviously trying to appear nonchalant, but Charlie knew from the tense set of his shoulders and the habitual flexing and relaxing of his fists that Justin was worried. Opening the door, Charlie smiled down at his best friend and patted his shoulder. "Relax Switzerland. I'm fine," Charlie said, delighting in the way Justin's shoulder relaxed under his touch. Letting his hand rest there just slightly longer than called for, Charlie let his hand drop.

Justin smiled up at Charlie, feeling relieved that his friend felt better. From what he'd heard, his friend had had an insane start to his day and he was just glad Chaz was back to his normal self. "How did you get here?" Justin asked, having not seen Charlie's car in the parking lot when he arrived.

"I had the driver drop me off," Charlie replied smoothly as he returned his bat and helmet to the attendant. "How about you?"

Justin smiled. Chaz didn't let anyone but him enter his secret sanctuary. Here Charlie was secluded away from all the world of wealth that surrounded them at Dalton. And only Justin could join him here. "I drove here," Justin said. "You need a ride back?"

Charlie smirked. "Why not?" Justin smiled at him and started walking towards the parking lot. "Let me hit the showers first J. I'm all sweaty and gross looking." As Charlie turned to head to the locker rooms, Justin grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"No need," Justin said, smiling at Charlie who looked at him confused. "You look beautiful Chaz."

Charlie smiled and they both climbed into Justin's car. Perhaps today wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please review.<br>**


	3. C is for Cherish

**Author's Note: So I told you that it was rare for me to get chapters up so quickly. To be honest, I kind of his writers block. With color guard and school starting up, I was rather overloaded and then I realized that I had to write a chapter for Lynx and my jointfic (which I still haven't done because I believe this one to be more important). Not to mention that my coach threw me onto rifle, sabre b, and swing flag line in color guard! I have a game tomorrow and I'm going to be overloaded with work tomorrow because I wasn't there today. I'm very sorry it took so long, but this is probably going to be how long it will normally be between updates. I'll try not to make you wait more than two weeks and I'll probably be updated a lot more soon because my parents are going out of country for a week and I'm home ALONE and can WRITE! So I'm excited. And sorry if you didn't want to hear me rant. But thank you, if you read this, for caring, and I love that I got so many reviews in the time between updates. It made me so happy, as Lynx knows VERY well (cause I practically pounced on her at lunch as I had a major squee fest at all the lovely comments I got.) Anyways thanks. I just want to let you know that your reviews are cherished. Also, if you want to see something or if you have a word you want me to incorporate in the story (cause if you haven't noticed, it goes in alphabetical order) then just drop me a line. If I find it particularly inspiring, I'll use it and give you credit for the idea. Much loves!**

**If you want to give credit to this chapter being finished, thank my new meds.**

**Disclaimer. I am neither the amazing, beautiful, and talented CP Coulter nor the owner of Glee, therefore nothing except this plot line and/if I choose to put any new characters to make it flow better. And I do not own "Deadliest Warrior", "1000 Ways to Die", or "Dear John". I have simply incorporated them into this chapter. Oh, and yes, I did write the little mini poetry in here. They suck cause my poetry is positively _ghastly_, but bear with it please.  
><strong>

**Warning: This chapter contains a little bit of DwiLaura. If you do not like this, DO NOT READ THE SECOND PARAGRAPH. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter has been replaced because I was informed by a very precious reviewer of mine that Charlie's alcohol tolerance is so crazy unbelievable that therefore this chapter couldn't have taken place. So I rewrote it as Justin, having thought from the beginning that Justin would have been the better choice but having been talked out of it by Lynx (whom I crazy love) because she wanted to see Charlie drunk. But my beautiful reviewer Charlie-the-less-famous (whom I will simply refer to as Charlie in my author's notes) was so polite in telling me that this couldn't have happened. And I very much love Charlie now because not only is she an amazing reviewer, but because she's the kindest reviewer I have. So give her a round of applause (though she can't hear it) or go drop in on her stories. They're rather brilliant if I do say so myself. <strong>

* * *

><p>Justin's day just wasn't going to well. Not only had he had to single-handedly stop a full out war between Windsor and Stuart… again, but he'd also had to keep Charlie from chopping off Logan's head. Which had involved throwing his best friend to the ground and pinning him there as he wreathed in fury and screamed profanity and words of betrayal at him. He had a pounding headache and just wanted to go to Windsor to apologize to Charlie and bribe him with a marathon of "Deadliest Warrior."<p>

So he had walked over as soon as he finished his report of the incident (where he had to lie out of his arse to keep everyone involved from being expelled) and was planning his apology speech for Charlie. He should have noticed. There had been so many signs not ot enter: the drawn curtains (which never happened in Windsor unless there was serious trouble brewing), romantic music swelling from the walls, and the huge salt ring surrounding the perimeter. But of course, Justin had had his head down, muttering to himself, completely absorbed in his own planning to notice any of this.

Big mistake. First rule of Windsor House: always pay attention. The details give it all away. Never let your guard down or you might just find yourself in something you don't want to be in. And Justin was facing just that.

Walking in, Justin could practically feel his jaw hitting the floor and his mind burst into flames. There in the center of the room was his little sister currently snogging the life out of a very startled Dwight. As in a full out snog, with tongue and plenty of heat. Justin stood there, motionless as his brain processed the scene. Being the older brother, Justin had chosen to follow the survival instinct of being oblivious towards his sister's love life. He should have expected this, but of course he ignored all the signs and now here she was, with his friend. And to make matters worse, Dwight finally seemed to gain his ability to think back and began to snog Laura just as feverishly as she was snogging him. Justin felt something within him snap.

He was going to get pissed tonight. He was going to drown his day in spirits. Because he was too pathetic to deal with the bloody brilliant day he was having.

Charlie rushed over to Hanover as fast as he could. He was livid. Not because Justin had pinned him today instead of taking his side and helping him kick Logan's sorry ass. No he was mad, because he had gotten a call from Danny saying that Justin had walked into Hanover and cracked open his secret cupboard of booze before heading straight to his room. It pissed him off so much that the cause of the Brit's actions had been his actions earlier that day. He knew what he did was wrong, but at the moment, all he had wanted to do was knock the shit out of Logan. Or better yet, earn his title and send Logan's head flying off. And he didn't blame Justin. The Hanover had done what was necessary to keep the peace. And the boy had covered for him, otherwise he would have been expelled.

So the fact that Justin felt so terrible about his actions that he was going to go drown his sorrows away made Charlie furious at himself. Bursting through the doors of Hanover, Charlie was greeted by the worried expressions of every member of Hanover House. Danny simply nodded at him and Spencer gave him a look that said he had better fix it. Now. Otherwise his head would roll. Nodding his acceptance of the punishment, Charlie turned and jogged to Justin's room. Standing outside the doors, Charlie took a giant breath and then shoved them open.

The great thing about being rich was no one cared if you got smashed. You go into a bar and order something and they don't ask for an ID or anything. You simply hand them some extra cash and they stay off your case.

Justin had came into Hanover with the desire to throw all of today away. Thus, he chose a nice 100 year old scotch. It had just the right amount of burn to make it seem as if today was being burnt away along with his throat. He made sure to get several bottles so as to thoroughly complete the job.

Thus, the next hour of taking long, deep swigs of alcohol commenced. By the time Justin had emptied his third bottle, Justin was well past the point of smashed. He was barely conscious.

Charlie could hardly believe his eyes. When he had busted into Justin's room, he had not expected to find Justin sitting there, clutching his alcohol bottle to him like a pillow as he watched "Dear John" with silent tears streaming down his face.

Rushing over, Charlie scooped Justin into his arms, not taking any thought about how awkward their position was, and held the crying boy against him. Justin sobbed in Charlie's arms, his head resting against his chest, both arms holding onto Charlie in a death grip embrace. Charlie had no idea why the poor boy was crying. But as he paid attention to what was going on in the movie, he figured it out. This was the part where John got the letter saying Savanna had married someone else while he was off at war.

"Shhhh. Shhh, it's ok J," Charlie muttered into Justin's hair, stroking his back soothingly. "They get together in the end remember? Remember how you cried at the end because they got back together in the end and you were so happy and kept saying how that was the power of true love. Don't cry J. It will work out, remember?""

Justin kept sobbing into Charlie, his sobs turning into desperate hiccups for air as he tried to control himself. The entire time, Charlie simply held him against his chest and muttered happy thoughts to him.

"It's just so sad!" Justin exclaimed at last when he could speak. "They love each other so much. But they aren't together!"

Charlie couldn't help but wonder why this seemed to strike a nerve with him. But he ignored it and simply replied, "I know J, but sometimes life interferes and you can't work it out."

"But they have to work it out," Justin sobbed. "If they love each other enough, they'll work it out. No matter what the bloody hell life throws at them!"

Charlie couldn't help but sigh, his heart pulling as this conversation somehow grew personal in a way Charlie couldn't seem to place. "It's not always that simply J. Life isn't fair." Charlie suddenly felt exhausted, as if he had just argued this case for several hours straight.

Justin whimpered and cuddled closer into Charlie, burrowing into the boy's arms and resting his head in the crook of Charlie's neck. "It should be. The world should be perfect when you're in love." Justin said, his words spaced out. By the end of the sentence, Justin was fast asleep.

Charlie wrapped his arms around Justin, carding his hand through the other boy's silky locks. "It's not. But it's the closest to perfect it can be," he whispered to the boy dreaming in his arms, running his fingers through the boys hair until he fell asleep, Justin still safe in his arms.

Justin wretched into the toilet, his whole body wracked with spasms. He gripped the porcelain seat so hard his knuckles were white. His stomach contracted painfully as it tried to find something it could throw up, up, but finding nothing he puked up bile. Justin wished he had eaten dinner last night. Up-chucking bile was much worse than puking food.

Charlie, rather used to situations of this nature, started to knead the spasming muscles in the Brit's shoulders. "Good God, Switzerland. Why do you do this to yourself?"

Justin cringed in pain. "Unlike you with who's gifted with your freakishly high alcohol tolerance, the rest of us have to go through this after consuming massive amounts of alcohol."

Charlie chuckled. That response was something no one but he would hear leave the Hanover's lips. Only he was graced with seeing Justin in his entirety, not just his Prefect mask.

Justin glared up at Charlie. "Don't you laugh. You're best friend's bloody dying here and you're having a hoot."

"You're such a drama queen," Charlie said, pushing a lock out of Justin's eyes. "You're not going to die. You've been through worse."

"Don't remind me," Justin groaned. "I look horrendous whenever I get trashed. Which I admit, is quite often."

Charlie smiled, "You look beautiful Justin."

"Don't call me beautiful," Justin said, blushing slightly, "It makes me sound like a girl."

"Honestly J, you aren't doing your case much justice with you blushing like that."

Justin smacked Charlie on the arm lightly, "Shut up you git!" Both of them chuckled. "I'm sorry I make you go through this all the time," Justin muttered. "I know hangover's aren't your definition of fun and I know you'd probably prefer to be doing something else. But I really appreciate it Chaz."

Charlie ruffled Justin's hair affectionately. "Don't sweat it Switzerland. Besides, you're going to make it up to me with a '1000 Ways to Die' marathon later." Justin groaned and Charlie laughed. There was a following silence that neither found uncomfortable as they both thought about the other. Charlie finally ended the silence by blurting out the first thing that crossed his mind:

_Though I know one day what we have shall perish_

_Every moment I spend with you is a Moment I Cherish_

Laughing at his friend's cheesiness, Justin returned the favor:

_Though it seems I may not care_

_When I see your heart stripped bare_

_All I think is how I wish to win it_

_Be it for a lifetime or for a minute_

They smiled at each other brightly as they savored the moment, filing it away in the brightest corner of their mind, dedicated entirely to the other.

* * *

><p><strong>After the week I've had, I need a lot of love (aka a whole bunch of reviews). Thank you to all those that care enough about my sanity to send some. Finally, to clear up some confusion that was brought to my attention, the boys are NOT dating...yet. Perhaps I'll have them date later, but they are NOT at the moment.<br>**


	4. D is for Dare

**Author's Note: So I decided to blow all my hw and just write cause I really needed it. Our band and guard won sweepstakes for the second week in a row. But our guard lost to East's guard by .5 points which depresses me. My life is going to be torture for the next two weeks before Thanksgiving comes, so I wanted a bit of fluff I can reread and (hopefully) reviews to get me through all the tough times to come. So I wrote and wrote and wrote. I hope you like it. It's super long because once I started I just couldn't stop. I hope this makes you happy and causes you to review. Basically, please just review. I need all the reviews I can get at this point. They make my life bearable when I just want to quit. So please, if you love me or this story or just this pairing, just review. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>"I'm going Blaine and you can't stop me," Kurt said, packing his bag up with clothes, his products, and his travel bag. He grabbed his phone and his car keys and headed out the door into the hall. Blaine trailed after him looking like a kicked puppy.<p>

"But I love you," he said, barely keeping up with Kurt's brisk pace. "I need you here, with me."

"You'll survive," Kurt barked out, not sparing the other boy a glance as he walked out of Windsor House in the direction of the parking lot.

Blaine rushed to the door of Kurt's car, planting himself n front of the driver's seat door. His face looked hurt and his entire person, from the flyaways to the wrinkled clothes, screamed disgruntled. He was wearing his best pouting face that generally made Kurt's knees turn to jelly. Not now though. It was only making him somewhat softer, which pissed him off because right now he needed to be strong. "But I can't live without you, Kurt."

Ok, that made Kurt's entire demeaner warm the slightest as his heart fluttered. He looked at his dejected boyfriend lovingly, sad he had made the adorable boy so upset, but he needed to do this. "It's just for a night," Kurt said softly, hugging his boyfriend, trying to show him how sorry he was.

"Why can't I go?" Blaine whined, his voice miserable.

Kurt sighed. He really hated leaving his boyfriend behind. But it had to be done. "Because it's Mercedes' birthday sleepover and she specifically said no boyfriends. She wants me all to herself for the night," Kurt explained for the umpteenth time that day. "She went into _extreme_ detail of what she would do to both you and me if you came. Otherwise I would _definitely_ bring you with me."

Blaine sighed. He knew he was being stupid, and that he was just causing Kurt an unneeded headache, but he really wanted to be with Kurt tonight. It was their month-a-versary and, though Kurt had spent the entire day with him to make up for it, he still wanted to be with him for their day. But he knew how important Mercedes was to Kurt, and he didn't want to deprive his boyfriend of his closest friend simply because he was being needy. Which was why he slowly detangled himself from their embrace and opened the car door for his boyfriend like the gentleman he was raised to be.

Kurt slid into the car and Blaine shut it lightly behind him. The engine roared to life and the window rolled down. Kurt looked to his boyfriend, their eyes meeting and Kurt could barely stop himself from saying to hell with it and dragging his boyfriend along. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said apologetically, dreading the wait. As much as he wanted a break from the hectic life in Windsor, he wanted to be with Blaine.

"I'll be here," Blaine said forlornly. He leaned down, kissing Kurt softly. Then Kurt drove away, Blaine staring after him long after he disappeared from view.

* * *

><p><p>

Blaine awoke the next morning to a call from his boyfriend begging him to not be angry. It wasn't him, it was Kurt. He just needed a break from the craziness of Windsor and wanted to spend the day with his normal(?) friends from Glee Club.

Blaine agreed reluctantly, trying to make his acceptance as whole-hearted as possible. Kurt had been through a lot here at Dalton and him needing a break was only logical. But it still hurt. He couldn't help but sulk around all day, awaiting his boyfriend's return the next morning.

When the twins heart why Kurt was absent from Blaine's side all from a rather worried Han, they took Kurt's words as a personal challenge. Running off, their faces alight with mischievous glee, Blaine couldn't seem to pull it together enough to be worried. If only he had.

But Charlie obviously noticed, and naturally he told Justin. So the two were on high twin watch. Which really did no difference. They forgot how far the Tweedles would go for their own personal amusement. Thus when Han called them up to show them some footage to help them figure out their scheme, the Red and White Queens didn't think twice about the risks they could be taking.

Going up the stairs towards Han's sanctuary, they were oblivious to the two hooded figures following them in the shadows. By the time they noticed the uninvited presence, it was too late. They were showered in gas and collapsed as the world blurred to black.

* * *

><p><p>

Justin's eyes fluttered open and he immediately wanted to shut them. But he had to find Chaz and get them both out of here ASAP so they could stop whatever the Tweedles were up to and make them pay. Big time. Because Justin was currently duct taped to a bean bag in a headache inducingly bright purple room that smelled so strongly of flowers it was nauseating. Ridiculous pop music that was simply one verse repeated over and over again blasted from an entire wall composed of boom boxes. A flat screen TV took up most of the wall opposite of the ginormous four poster bed decked in purple and black comforters. He was seated on one of the eight bean bags arranged in a cresent moon around the foot of the bed.

Shifting, he felt soft silk brush his skin. Strange, he could have sworn he was wearing his blazer before. Looking down, he realized he was dressed in the black silk pajamas his mother, or more accurately his mother's secretary, had bought him for his birthday. He had never worn them, preferring the set of blue fleece one with books that Laura had gotten him that same Christmas to spite their mother. He had simply kept them in case those ripped.

A shuffling sound to his right interrupted his thoughts. Looking over, Justin saw Charlie- how he had missed him was unknown to the Brit- dressed in his bright red baseball flannel PJs Laura had bought him, joking about how he needed one of his own to match Justin's. He had never seen Charlie wear them, the other boy stating how he preferred a simple t-shirt and boxers because they were less "suffocating." Though he mourned that thought because he had to admit Charlie looked _good_ in those simple PJs. The jacket was unbuttoned, revealing the black under armor shirt that clung to his torso in all the right places, producing a mouthwatering outline of his six pack. The pants looked snug at the top and then hung in a boot cut around his legs, showing the nice shape of his legs. The jacket was slowly slipping off the other boy's shoulders, showing off the rippling muscles of his chest and shoulders. It was a very yummy sight. And that was a _very _awkward thought to have about one's best friend, Justin mentally scolded.

"Justin," Charlie breathed out, glad the Brit had finally woken up. It had been a good twenty minutes since he had came conscious and he had been growing anxious.

"Where are we Chaz?" Justin asked, reluctantly ripping his eyes away from Charlie's abs and looking at his face. Which wasn't any worse for eyes.

Charlie snarled, "In the center of the twin's next scheme." Being here was pissing him off. He was **not** to be involved in their stupid pranks. And if he was, he was **_definitely_ **not supposed to DUCT TAPE TO A BEAN BAG! And to make it even worse for them, they had dragged Justin into this whole thing, Charlie fumed. "They are so dead when I catch them," Charlie growled, already strategizing his revenge.

Justin laughed as his friend got fired up. He looked so rumpled and adorable there. And who says anger makes you ugly? On Chaz, anger looked as good as a well-tailored Armani suit.

Justin's laugh drew Charlie's eyes to the Brit, staring appreciatively at the other. The black silk looked silver where the light shined off it and though it was loose, it was resting on the boy's torso, showing off his toned body and rising slightly with each breath the boy took. His cheeks were slightly flushed from the heat in the room and his chestnut hair fell in his face. His blue eyes sparkled with mirth as his mouth opened, letting out a hearty laugh. It was mesmerizing. But Justin hadn't been wearing those before, Charlie realized. Meaning someone must have changed his clothes while he was unconscious. Meaning those guys were going to suffer before they died.

Charlie started thrashing, trying to tear the duct tape from where it joined his wrists. Damn this stuff was _strong_, Charlie noted. Then he lost his balance and before he could comprehend what had happened, he was on the floor.

The look on Charlie's face as he tried to reason through what had just happened was priceless and Justin couldn't help but break out laughing.

"Let's see you do any better," Charlie huffed out, his pride being insulted.

Justin, being an ex-gang member, had been caught in very similar situations and as he sat there had been working his fingers over the duct tape, pulling the corner off. As Charlie had been making a big fool of himself, Justin had methodically been peeling off the duct tape. Now, at Charlie's remark, he gave the final tug and the duct tape broke. Raising his liberated hands, Justin couldn't help but smirk at Charlie's face. He loved how the other was looking at him in awe. To have Charlie Amos, the great Prefect of Windsor House, looking at him like that was making his body hum with joy.

"How did you do that?" Charlie asked, not bothering to hid his admiration. Staring at his best friend, he couldn't help but wonder, not for the first time, how he had gotten so lucky to score Justin. The guy was amazing… and British. That instantly put him in high demand. That he could put up with the insanity of Windsor quadrupled his appeal. Charlie loathed the day that Justin would be taken from him.

Justin smirked. "Spoilers," he said, taking a line from River Song. Charlie smirked at the reference. Another British show Justin had gotten him addicted to.

"Well get over here and help me out of this," Charlie asked, laughing.

Justin felt a shiver go through his body at the sound. He loved Chaz' laugh. Especially when it was there for him and only him to hear. It made him feel all warm and tingly and made every moment special, a moment between them that they alone could share. Justin loved those moments and hoped he could have more of them in the future. "Sure thing mate," Justin said, slowly un-taping his legs from the bean bag. With that done, Justin moved over to Charlie and began to unravel the restraints on the boy. That his fingertips occasionally brushed the other's body was _definitely_ not intentional.

Smiling, Charlie basked in the moment. It seemed so perfect. Minus the blaring pop music and the face he was duct taped to a bean bag chair in the center of one of the Tweedles' ridiculous schemes. Just Justin and him together, enjoying each other's company. It felt wonderful.

When Charlie was finally untapped, they stood up, Charlie stretching his cramped muscles and Justin admiring the view. Turning to Justin, Charlie couldn't help the trill he felt when he saw his friend's eyes were on him.

Justin had to swallow several times to make his throat work. He couldn't' help it. Having Charlie look at him like that while his muscles flexed deliciously was making Justin's body heat kick up a notch. Confused, Justin cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from his _best mate's_ body. Because that's what Charlie was: his best mate. And one was **_not_** supposed to ogle their best friends.

Charlie watched Justin as he internally struggled with something. He loved the slight flush tinting the other boy's cheeks. And was it sick that he wanted to hum him right now. It wasn't really his fault though, not when Justin was being so adorable. And the fact he thought his best friend was adorable was a **_very_** worrying thought.

Both boys looked away from one another and flushed at their thoughts.

The door burst open and two bodies were thrown in, the door slamming closed and a deadbolt sliding in place before the two boys could even stand up. Walking over to the bodies, Justin and Charlie recognized who they were and kneeled next to them in concern. Dwight was struggling, his black hair falling in his face as he tried to wriggle out of the duct tape. Charlie began to unwrap him, preparing for the yelling sure to follow.

Sure enough, as soon as his mouth was untapped Dwight began screaming, "They're demons I tell you! They lured me in with an ancient text on supernatural creatures and jumped me! I couldn't even get my bottle of holy water out before they had me pinned and were taping me up! And even worse," he screamed, "they took **all** my weapons! All of them!"

"Silence!" Justin commanded. He turned back to Reed, making sure the unconscious boy was alright. He was more prone to injury than the rest of the population. But he was breathing alright and didn't seem to have any injuries. Though he was covered in paint splatters. His fuchsia silk pajamas were clean and his soft blonde hair hung in his face as his eyes fluttered in his sleep. Shaking the boy lightly, Justin saw sleepy eyes part and look up at him. "Reed," he whispered. "Reed, are you alright?"

"Mm fine," Reed answered, pushing himself up into a sitting position and rubbing his eyes blearily. "What happened?"

"Tweedles," Charlie answered simply as he stood up.

The door burst open again and in flew Wes and David, swearing profusely as they twisted round, trying to land on their feet for a swift recovery. They lacked the duct tape binding and as they charged the door, it slammed shut, dead bolt sliding home right as they slammed their shoulders into the door. Grunting and rubbing their shoulders, they glared at the door that dared not to even budge and walked over to the bed to join the others.

"I wouldn't even try," Justin said. "Those're 20-gauge galvannealed steel doors. I wouldn't even hope to make a dent in those things. Besides, this is the twin's plan; there's no chance we could escape." For a moment the room was silent. Everyone had to agree with that.

Breaking the silence, Reed had to ask, "What do you think they're gonna do?"

Everyone stopped short of answering at the sound of the door opening. In walked Blaine, smiling at them. "Hey guys, what's-!"

"HOLD THAT DOOR!" Everyone shouted as they charged at a scared Blaine. Too late. The door slammed shut and Charlie almost tripped as the boys slammed into his back when they couldn't stop fast enough.

Blaine looked confused. "What's going on?" he asked, looking at everyone. He too was dressed in PJs, but he didn't seem to have any idea what was happening.

"Tweedles," the others groaned out. Everyone moved over to the bed, sitting odwn in a circle at the edge of it. Charlie sat to Justin's right, both leaning against the backboard. No one noticed that they sat a bit closer than normal, not even them.

"So let's get this straight," Charlie said, wanting to figure out what was happening. "We were all abducted by the twins."

"I wasn't," Blaine said. "I got a note saying to come here for a movie night with Wes and David. I guess I should have thought it strange they hadn't said anything about it earlier. Or that it wasn't in their room. But I've been kinda out of it all day," he muttered sheepishly.

"That aside," Justin said, taking charge of the brainstorm before all focus was lost, "we're trapped in a room, in our PJs, after Kurt left for a sleepover at Mercedes. The twins took the fact he wanted to escape their ruckus as an offense and started plotting. And now here we are… in a room… with our pajamas…"

"Please tell me this isn't what I think it is," Charlie groaned as realization spread in his mind. "Please tell me their master plan is not a—"

"SLUMBER PARTY!" the Tweedles shouted in glee, bursting through the door. They each had an arm linked with one of Kurt's and they were dragging said boy into the room. After them, the door closed and locked solid. "Thanks Catterpillar," they said in their sing-song way. The boom box wall stopped the horrendous pop music long enough for a brief "Don't mention it" to be heard.

"When I get out of here I'm pulling the plug on **all** your power you damn cybermenace!" Charlie shouted, his face red with rage.

"Calm down Red Queen," Evan said.

"No need to start chopping people's heads off," Ethan said. Both twins burst out in snickers at their joke and Charlie glared.

Charlie looked like he was about to strangle somebody, but Justin stepped in on time. "Chaz," he said, placing a calming hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Calm down. There's no point." Looking into the stormy blue eyes staring at him in disbelief, Justin smiled. "No one's hurt. Nothing bad has happened. And you know throttling them will do nothing but make the situation worse." Lightly kneading into the tense muscles in Charlie's shoulders, Justin tried to pour soothing energy into him. "Whether you like it or not, we're stuck here until they've had their fun. No need to get your knickers in a twist."

Charlie feld the anger slowly drain out of him and smiled, finding that the Hanover's smile was contagious. "Switzerland, you know mightly well I don't wear knickers. Knickers are for grannies." And to add some humor so his friend knew he really was calm, "Which makes you the only one in here who wears them."

The look Justin made at that had Charlie laughing and Justin couldn't help but join. They stood there, Justin's hand on Charlie's shoulder, laughing together in their own separate world and all the boys in the room, minus Reed, looked at them knowingly.

"So," the twins said. "Who's up for a little game of truth or dare?"

* * *

><p><p>

The group was eventually rounded up and now sat in a circle, Kurt and Blaine on the edge of the bed, the others on the bean bags around it. There was an air of unease as they sat there, knowing that a "simple" game with the twins was anything but that.

So when the Tweedles smiled gleefully at them, they all waited for the other shoe to drop. "To make things more interesting," the twins said, smiling, "we injected you all- ourselves included- with truth serum." A great cry of outrage sounded. When all calmed down, the Tweedles laughed and proclaimed, "Let the game begin!"

* * *

><p><p>

"You can start Alice," Evan said, smiling.

Ethan chuckled, "It is your party after all."

"Don't forget Alice, this is the opportune moment to ask _anything_ you want," Evan smirked.

"No one can lie right now. You could ask anything you please and it would be truthful," Ethan said, smiling at the look on Kurt's face.

Kurt blushed, thinking about how this would be the perfect time to ask Blaine _everything_ he wanted to know. He wouldn't be able to lie, and the Tweedles would make sure he answered. But he knew how cruel that would be. Damn his conscience.

Though… asking him something that had been nagging at him wouldn't hurt. "Blaine, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Blaine said after a moment. He knew he had to let Kurt know everything eventually. But it wasn't eventually. And the thought of having now be eventually scared the crap out of him, because he wouldn't be able to censor some of the stuff that would hurt Kurt. But he owed his boyfriend this at least.

"How do you feel about me?" Kurt asked tentatively. It was stupid, but he was almost scared to hear what Blaine would say under the influence of truth serum.

And picking up on this, Blaine smiled at his boyfriend lovingly. He knew how uncertain Kurt had been lately because of all the drama and he was glad Kurt had given him the chance to show how serious he was about them. "I love you with all my heart and soul. I love you so much it hurts. It hurts to be away from you, to not know where you are or what you're doing or what's on your mind, if I'm on your mind," Blaine said, pulling Kurt closer and kissing his forehead softly. "And when I'm with you I feel complete and I just want to stay with you forever."

Kurt went all gooey at Blaine's earnest words. All the other boys fake gagged on the sweetness of the moment. As they fake gagged, the two Prefects couldn't help but wonder why those words seemed right to them.

The gagging increased when Kurt and Blaine locked lips for a sweet, long kiss. When they broke apart from lack of air, Kurt blushed and buried his head in Blaine's shirt, trying to hide as Blaine laughed at his friends. "Shut up," Kurt huffed, glaring at them from within the safety of his boyfriend's embrace. "I bet all of you are just as sappy," Kurt said snappily. "Even you Amos," Kurt growled when Charlie dared to laugh. Then an idea entered his mind and, smiling mischievously, he whispered his evil plan in his boyfriend's ear. A similar smile broke out on Blaine's face.

"Oh that's good," Blaine said, shocked at the genius plan his boyfriend had devised. Turning towards the apprehensive Prefect, Blaine smiled sweetly. "Charlie, truth or dare?"

The looks the two cuddlers were sending him were _much _too similar to those of a plotting Tweedle. This was very concerning. Charlie carefully tried to rationalize which option would end better for him, but either way he was dead. So he gave into the inevitable and said, "Truth" as he prepared for his demise.

Smiling like a child on Christmas day, Blaine gleefully said, "How do _you_ feel about Justin?"

Charlie knew he was screwed. Of all questions to ask, that was the worst possible. They could have asked him anything, anything at all, and they had pegged his weak point right on the mark.

All eyes snapped to him as Charlie tried to cypher through all his thoughts trying to push their way out of his mouth. He had to censor this as much as the serum would allow so that he was telling the truth, but keeping it from showing exactly how he felt. Which Charlie realized, was definitely not how a friend was supposed to feel about his friend. In fact, it was closer to how a guy was supposed to feel about his girlfriend. Charlie gulped, finding it hard not to proclaim everything he was thinking and to simply share his raw emotions with everyone in the room. Keeping it all in, he found, was _extremely_ hard.

And then his eyes met Justin's and Charlie knew he was a goner. Those beautiful blue eyes were staring at him in curiosity. And anyone who hadn't known Justin so well, who didn't know all his tells and miniscule signs would have missed the slight shadow of fear hidden in those eyes. Fear that with the truth serum, Charlie would say how much he hated the boy and found his presence annoying and all the other insecurities Justin had about himself. Which were all false. And how far Justin's guess was from his true feelings, Charlie thought as he lost control of the block between his mind and his mouth. He couldn't help it. The look in the Brit's eyes just made him want to hold him and protect him from all the harshness, all the cruelty of the world, and keep him in a place full of love and tenderness, where it was just them. Thus he found himself gushing his raw, uncensored thoughts as he stared into Justin's eyes, willing him to see how earnest he was being.

"I love him. I love him more than I thought I could love anything else. I can't live without him. I wouldn't want to. I would rather live without oxygen than to live without him. He's my life and my joy. He's everything I want. He's the last voice I hear before I go to sleep and he's the first I wake up to in the morning and I wouldn't have it any other way. And I know I'm going to get hell for this later, but to be honest, I don't give a damn. As long as he knows how wonderful and amazing he is and how much he's loved and cherished, I couldn't care less about any of the crap you all will give me. Just knowing he knows is enough for me."

Justin's brain was collapsing upon itself as he took in all Chaz, his Chaz, had just said. It didn't even matter that the truth serum had been there. The look in Chaz's eyes as he had spoken had been so honest, so open that he knew it was all true. And his mind was turning to goo at the thought that Chaz loved him. Because he loved him too. He hadn't known until Chaz had gotten halfway through his lovely speech. In some part of his mind he had always known, but he hadn't really _known_ until he heard Chaz speak those words that couldn't even begin to describe his feelings, but were as close as the other boy could get.

Justin flushed as his own thoughts were interrupted by several pairs of eyes flashing to him. He gulped.

"So, I'm guessing it's my turn huh?" Charlie managed to ask, trying to pry the attention off of the blushing Hanover. He knew it was a lot to take in and he knew Justin would probably need time. He didn't expect an answer and he didn't want anyone else to force one out of Justin. "So… um… let's scrap the sappiness. Wes, truth or dare."

Wes knew exactly what the Prefect was trying to do and couldn't help but feel bad for him. Wes knew Justin wasn't getting out of here until he replied. And he knew the others would be less merciful than him. So he said, "Dare."

Charlie smiled, thinking Wes was playing along. "I dare you to… dance to this music until the song ends."

Wes groaned. As much as he liked Charlie, he was pushing it. If the Prefect hadn't gotten him out of so many tough situations he would have told him to go screw himself. But Charlie was just trying to get everyone's minds off the matter at hand. And he was pretending to play along. So that meant following through with this stupid dare.

Luckily it was a song he knew because his sisters had obsessed over it and blasted it all over the house for weeks. So he began to dance to "Boom Boom Pow." When the torturous song finally ended, Wes and David- who had taken pity upon his friend and joined partway through- sat down, catching their breaths. All the boys raucous laughter subsided and when the two finally cooled down, Wes shot an apologetic look at Charlie, who realized what was going on and glared at the traitor, before turning to Justin. "So Bancroft. Truth or dare."

Justin knew this was coming and he knew Charlie didn't want it to. He didn't know why, but he figured the other boy was simply embarrassed and just wanted an answer when they were alone. So he would try and humor him. "Dare."

Having expected that answer, Wes readied the loophole he had found last time he had been forced to play this game with his sisters and their squealing friends. "Ok. I dare you to tell Charlie how you feel about him, right here, right now."

"That's not right!" Charlie exclaimed. "You can't bend a dare into a truth!"

"Oh hush now Amos," David butted in. "You want to hear the answer as much as we do."

Charlie blushed. "Yeah, but I don't want to rush him. I want him to really think about it before he gives me an answer." Turning to Justin, Charlie looked at him and said, "You don't have to do the dare, you know. I won't be mad."

And with that Justin felt like melting. He got up and moved his beanbag in front of Charlie's, sitting on it so only Charlie could see his face. He smiled. Chaz loved him. And he wanted Justin to be sure that he loved him before he had his answer. Chaz was willing to wait for him to realize how madly in love with him he really was.

"Chaz, if you think I need time, you're wrong. If you're scared that I'm rushing into this and will regret this later you're an idiot. And if you think I don't love you too you're a fool. Because I do. I love you so much. I love you so much words can't describe it. To me, you've always been loved. I thought it was as a friend, but that doesn't fit. And love like a brother can't even compare. To me, you've simply been Chaz. A man in a category all of his own. A man that I love so much that sometimes I can't breathe. You're always there for me when I need you. You watch over me, you protect me, you show me how much fun life can be. You keep me sane and teach me patience. You're the reason I haven't left Dalton, haven't told my parents to screw themselves, the reason I haven't gone back to the gangs and violence. You make me want to be better in every way I can. I want to be worthy of being your friend. And I want to be worthy of your love. I love you and want to be with you always. You're perfect and strong and you love me. You make me feel like I can be or do anything. And I don't care that everyone else can hear this, because it's the truth. And why should I hide my love? It's wonderful and, I know it's not perfect, but it's perfect to me. You're perfect to me. For me." Charlie was blushing just as much as Justin by this point.

Charlie pulled Justin off his beanbag and onto his, holding him in his arms in an embrace that felt so much different than any other they had shared before and oh so _right_. "Switzerland, I hope you know what you're doing," he muttered into the other boy's chestnut hair.

"I'm sure Chaz," Justin replied confidently. "Are you?"

Chaz laughed and kissed the Hanover's forehead lovingly. "Absolutely."

Someone cleared their throat and the two looked away from one another, staying where they were to look at the group. Reed looked at them shyly. "So, does this mean you're going out?" he asked innocently.

Charlie laughed. "Well how about it Switzerland? Would you want to go out with me?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Justin asked, his heart fluttering and his stomach filled with butterflies. "Of course I'll go out with you Chaz." Then he cuddled against Charlie and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

Kurt cleared his throat. "Well," he said. "I'm exhausted. I think it's time for sleep," he announced. "Hey Han," he said louder, "if you don't let us out I'm going to personally take all those coffee cups in my room and pour them over your hard drives.

There was an audible gulp and then the doors swung open. The twins half-heartedly began to complain until Kurt gave them a silencing glare. Slowly, everyone left until only Charlie and Justin remained. Slowly, to the sound of horrid pop music and the other's breathing, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><p>

**Reviews are love and they make me impossibly happy, so review for super long chapters!**


	5. E is for Expressive

**Author's note: ooops! I forgot to post the Disclaimer with this! I had it all typed and everything and I cut it off on accident! Well, sorry for the double post, but here is the chapter again.**

**Disclaimer: I am not, and never will be (sadly) the amazing and beautiful and talented CP Coulter who has touched the hearts of so many people and whose brilliant mind has inspired plenty of side stories herself. Thank you. Nor am in any way an owner of Glee or anything attributed to it. Please enjoy**

* * *

><p>It was rather adorable. They were sitting on the couch, Justin leaning against Charlie, enjoying the warmth oozing into him where they were connected, and Charlie had his arm wrapped around the Brit's shoulders, holding him close so that he could occasionally sneak peeks at his adorable boyfriend. Both were intently staring at the screen, watching the small group of people rapidly fire at the enormous hoard of flesh eating zombies at an amusement park.<p>

Naturally, the moment was ruined by two very nosey people. It had to be. 'Cause this was Windsor, and nothing stayed sweet and innocent for long. The twins jumped onto the couch on either side of the prefects, startling them into shooting apart. Glaring, Charlie's eyes showed just how pissed he was and demanded an explanation for their actions.

"The moment was getting too intimate," the twins said, "and Dwight here promised Laura—while having a serious snog—that he'd watch after her older brother and guard his virtue from the seductress that was Charlie Amos."

"What are you blabbering about?" Justin asked, blushing, insulted that his sister thought _his _virtue was in danger. "Lose my virtue? Has she seen her boyfriend there?" Honestly, it was like they expected us to start making like rabbits as soon as we're left alone, Justin thought, flashing a knowing look at Charlie.

Kurt didn't miss this look. "Well it did look like you were getting… close there," he said.

"And if we weren't here, you would have your tongues down each other's throats," Wes said unceremoniously, gaining a laugh from David and the twins. Blaine's face showed he was struggling to remain passive as his boyfriend glared at him, daring him to laugh.

Ok, that did **_not_** sound like something pleasant, Justin thought. I mean, why would anyone want to stick their tongue down another person's throat? It just sounded disgusting to him and seemed like something that would trigger one's gag reflex. What a fun kiss that would be, he thought sarcastically. "We would not!" he said, trying to gain back his right mind which was currently debating about whether the thought of Charlie's tongue down his throat was hot or nauseating… getting _much_ closer to hot. "We haven't even held hands yet!" he exclaimed, trying to banish the images from his mind. Realizing what he had just said, his eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth. Too late.

Everyone looked at him in shock. There was a moment of silence. Then everyone burst out into shouts instantaneously. The stuff they said ranged from Reed's mild confusion and slight curiosity to the Tweedles extravagant innuendos and body language. Justin flushed, unable to think of how to respond, retreating toward the safest spot he knew: Charlie's hold.

Feeling the familiar and pleasant weight of his boyfriend against his side, Charlie naturally draped a protective arm over the small boy's shoulder and held him close. That his boyfriend was retreating into him for protection set him on automatic defense mode. "Everyone out… NOW!" he shouted, causing another silence enforced by his smoking glare. All the boys looked like they wanted to protest, but seeing the stubborn look in their Prefect's eyes, they gave up and left with but a few slight glances back at the raging Windsor Prefect.

When Justin tried to pull away from Charlie and leave, Charlie shot him a confused look. "You said everyone out," Justin said simply.

Charlie rolled his eyes at the boy. "That doesn't include you, Switzerland. I'd never make you leave."

Justin smiled lovingly at his boyfriend. "It's fine. I have homework to do anyways."

"Don't remind me," Charlie groaned. Justin laughed and Charlie chuckled at the noise, unable to help it. Justin's laugh was infectious. "Do you want me to walk you back?" he asked, trying to be a gentleman for his boyfriend. That and he was worried. All the Windsor boys would be out for his boyfriend and he knew a few of them would not let morals or boundaries stand in their way.

Justin knew what Charlie was thinking and smiled. "Honestly Chaz, do you remember who you're talking to? Ex-gang member here." He tilted his head slightly, trying to get the other boy to stop looking so worried. "I'll be fine. Don't worry. Now be a good boy and do your homework."

Charlie laughed and watched his boyfriend walk out of the room. He knew he should follow him to make sure he would be safe, but he knew if Justin caught him the other boy would _not _be thrilled. So he would trust the Hanover and not follow him. Besides, he was just walking back to his dorm… what was the worst that could happen?

Justin walked out of Charlie's room and turned down the hall towards the exit. Only to be jumped by the Tweedles. They popped out of nowhere, each linking an arm through his and walking in step with him. Justin groaned. Maybe he should have let Chaz walk him back.

"White Queen, where are you going?" they asked in that creepy-sweet voice of theirs.

Warily, Justin smoothly replied, "Back to my dorm."

"White Queen," they said after a moment, "were you being honest when you said the Queen of Hearts hadn't kissed you yet?" they asked sadly.

"That's hardly any of your business," Justin began. "I don't even recall any mention of kissing leave my lips. All I said was we hadn't even held hands. But since you won't leave me alone till I tell you, no we have not kissed," he said finally, planning that to be all he said of the matter.

The Tweedles paused a moment to think. In that moment Kurt came running up with a Tupperware full of something that smelled delightful. "Tweedles!" he shouted, shaking the container and instantly claiming their full attention. "Fetch!" he said as he punted the container down the hall as far as he could. The two were off like lightning and before he could even think to thank Kurt for freeing him, he was dragged along by Kurt. So much for freedom. This was just a switch of kidnappers! Not that Kurt could keep him there, but he really didn't want to hurt the other boy. He liked him. So he let himself be dragged along, intending to make his escape as soon as the situation presented itself.

Of course the opportunity never came as Kurt briskly rushed him along, pulling him down a hall and shoving him into a room, nodding to Dwight who stood guard armed with holy water, his dagger and an ancient exorcism book. The door slammed after them and then the lights flickered on. He was in Kurt and Reed's room. Not that he'd ever really been in there, but he knew this room had to be theirs. He turned around to ask about one of the paintings only to be met by a very serious looking Kurt. "Spill, now."

"Spill what?" Justin asked curiously. He wasn't too well versed in the popular lingo of the present generation, but he was pretty sure 'spill' meant he was supposed to tell Kurt something he was hiding. Which he didn't understand. What did Kurt want to know exactly?

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Tell me all the details." At the confused look on Justin's face, Kurt elaborated. "Obviously you were just lying to everyone else when you said all that stuff because you don't know them well enough to trust them as your confidents. SO, being the person I am, I've decided I'll fill that role."

"You want me to confide in you?" Justin asked. Kurt nodded. "About Charlie and my love life?" he specified. Again, Kurt nodded. The Hanover sighed exasperatedly. Justin knew the boy was trying to be helpful, but he was getting impatient with all the interrogations. Honestly, if he had a love life, he was slowly deciding he wouldn't want to share it with anyone not directly involved if this was how they reacted. "I was not lying earlier Kurt," he said calmly. "Charlie and I have **_not_** held hands, we have **_not _**kissed, and the only think we **_have _**done is 'cuddle' as you put it."

Kurt groaned. That was not what he wanted to hear at all. "Really?"

"Yes," Justin answered smoothly.

"Don't you think it's strange?" Kurt pushed. At Justin's questioning look, he continued. "I mean you two have been going out for _two _months and you haven't even held hands yet?" he asked. "Doesn't that concern you a bit?"

"Not really," Justin answer with a shrug. To be honest, he hadn't really noticed the lack of physicality in their relationship. After all those years they had spent together, it just seemed natural for them to act like best mates. Even though they were going out now, Justin couldn't say he felt an irresistible desire to ravage Charlie. And those were _very_ inappropriate images to be having right now, the Brit scolded, pushing them back for later.

"In most relationships," Kurt said in a very instructional tone of voice, "by the two month mark you two would have at least _almost_ kissed. And normally hand holding commences within the first week of dating."

"Well we're not **most **relationships," Justin said huffily. "We're Justin and Charlie: two people who recently discovered how they feel about one another after years of being best mates. SO we're going at a pace comfortable with us both." With that Justin walked to the door. "Thanks for your concern Kurt, but I've got this." Then he left. But before he left, Kurt saw the smallest flicker of doubt in his eyes.

"What am I going to do with those two," Kurt sighed out when the Hanover was gone. The twins melted out of the shadows in the room where they had been hiding.

_"Girl, we've got work to do"_ Kurt started sadly.

_"Pass me the paint and glue"_ the twins joined in.

The rest of their strange song faded off into the night.

* * *

><p>Justin ran into the infirmary at a breakneck pace. In the morning at an hour much to early for his tastes, he had been roused by Spencer banging on his door, come to tell him that Charlie was in the infirmary. To say he woke up fast was an understatement. He had tried to rush so much that only Spencer pointing out he was in his pajamas still detoured him. To hell with classes and propriety. He was a man in love and his boyfriend needed him. Rumors be damned.<p>

Rushing into the infirmary, Justin whipped his head around looking for his boyfriend. The place was practically empty, the nurse nowhere to be seen. All that was off was the bed with the curtains drawn around it. The bed behind it gave a groan as the person occupying it shifted his or her weight. Walking over, composing himself for whatever he saw, Justin slid the curtain over and looked down. To meet with the face of his sleeping boyfriend.

Charlie lay on his right side, one arm resting under his head like a cushion, the other out in front of him, his legs bent so they didn't go off the bed. The sun hit his hair, bringing out the gold undertones and lighting up his tanned face, making it glow. Justin sucked in a breath, marveling in the beauty of his boyfriend. The boy wore an expression of peace he rarely obtained in waking hours. The creases of strict and disciplined Prefect that seemed to be a permanent state of expression were smoothed down, making him look younger, more vulnerable.

Justin couldn't help but stare at him. He had no choice. His eyes were not listening to his brain, which, being a gentleman, told him to look away modestly. Charlie just looked so raw, so open in that moment that it seemed like an invasion of privacy. But the sight of this side of Chaz was so new, so foreign that Justin couldn't help but record this moment in the bright, happy part of his mind. Which, now that he thought about it, was mostly occupied with thoughts of Charlie.

Pulling up a chair, Justin placed himself next Charlie's bed, admiring Chaz's face. Then, after awhile, Justin looked away and pulled up the clipboard of notes the nurse had written. Reading over them, Justin felt his lips twist into a frown. The Windsor boys had apparently gotten into _another_ extreme paintball war. Charlie, though being wary because of what had happened last time, seemed to have been ambushed by the twins and pelted thoroughly. He had backed up into the sofa, tripping on it, doing a backwards somersault, and landing on his butt, his back and head slamming into the table rather hard. His boyfriend had passed out and hadn't woken up for the past two hours. He had a massive bruise on his back and a twisted ankle, but other than that was perfectly fine.

Justin plotted his revenge against the Tweedles, thinking along the lines of Kurt's cookies and a blowtorch. Just as his mind was getting too invested in the ideas, Charlie's hand twitched, drawing the Brit's attention to his sleeping boyfriend. The other boy was still fast asleep, but now he had a frown and seemed to be searching for something. The boy was getting agitated, his legs tangling in the blankets and arms straining to find whatever he was looking for. Then the Windsor groaned in his sleep, a groan of frustration, and muttered something.

Having missed what he had said, Justin leaned in to hear better. That ended with Charlie grabbing the Brit by the shoulder and dragging him onto the bed along with him. Letting out a squeak of shock, Justin found himself lying on his side, pressed close to Charlie's body, the latter's arm draped over his torso, holding him close. He could feel the Windsor's hot breath on his face and looked up. His face flushed scarlet when he saw Chaz's blue eyes staring down at him.

"Were you making a move on me Switzerland," Charlie asked teasingly, his voice still holding the last hints of sleep. "Cause if you were, I'm not complaining."

Justin flushed, looking at his boyfriend's chest as his body overheated in embarrassment and the extra heat of his boyfriend's body. "You bloody git," he mumbled, "I was trying to be nice and make sure you were alright." After a moment of tense silence, Justin added, "And what the bloody hell is it with you and the twin's paintball games? Why is it every time I get you back from one you're worse for wear?"

Charlie chuckled. "Because I'm playing the game right. No one walks away from an all out paintball war unfazed." They laughed at the thought and the atmosphere became light and joyous. Justin relaxed into the hold, having finally calmed down enough to simply enjoy the position. This was the most intimate his boyfriend had ever been with him and, though he denied it, he couldn't help but feel an invisible weight that had seemed to be on him since the conversation with Kurt last night lift.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Charlie was released from the hospital wing and allowed to return to class. Of course, it helped that the two had been making puppy eyes at each other most of the time, but eventually their stomachs grumbled unhappily. The thought of eating in the nurse's office didn't seem too appealing so they had simultaneously turned their charm on the nurse, her releasing them simply because she didn't want to go through several more hours of watching them make puppy eyes at each other.<p>

So the two walked down the hall towards the lunch room. In the hall, the two encountered several people, many of them couples who walked by hand in hand, staring at each other lovingly. Justin couldn't help but stare at them enviously for a moment before continuing on. And Charlie of course didn't miss this. The smaller boy's mood seemed to dim a little and Charlie could tell something was bothering him. Seeing the boy once again stare at a couple holding hands and talking lovingly together for a moment too long, Charlie could tell what the other boy was thinking about.

Sighing, Charlie felt bad Justin was feeling insecure. He knew the other boy wanted to be more open about them, at least with friends, but Charlie had been holding back as he tried to adjust. But he knew how unfair it was to his boyfriend. And well, now that he thought about it, there wasn't really anything to get used to. This was Justin, the boy he loved. What difference did a bit of romance do. He loved the boy and if those things made him happy, he should do them, no questions asked. So, while the other boy's attention was turned away, admiring something in the architecture, Charlie grasped the other boy's hand, intertwining it with his own and continued walking down the halls.

When the Hanover paused, Charlie turned back and looked at him in confusion. The other boy simply looked at their joined hands then back at him. Charlie couldn't help but smile at the slight flush on the other boy's puzzled face. "What," he said happily, "I can't hold hands with my boyfriend?" Charlie willed him to see all he meant underneath that. That he was sorry it took so long for this and that he was so glad his boyfriend had waited for him patiently and how much he loved him. Justin smiled and the two started walking, both in step with the other. "Sorry it took so long," Charlie muttered, his cheeks growing warm.

Justin smiled. "Chaz," he began with a sigh before looking into the other boy's eyes, his eyes showing the Windsor how much he loved him, "you may not be the most expressive person, but that makes every little thing you do so much more amazing."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Whatever you're thinking right now just send it in this lovely form called a review. Thank you!<strong>


	6. F is for Fight On

**Author's note: so this chapter I was gonna make be their first kiss, but I figured since this is super fluffy and all that would be too soon (I mean it's only chapter 6 of 26). So, I decided to make K (chapter 11) their first kiss. And I decided to make the old chapter two (maybe three) parts. I tweaked the endings of each to make it work to my new plan. Anyways, I know this isn't super fluffy like the others, but I watched the VGAs (Video Game Awards) and I just had to incorporate it into this story. And a two (or three) chapter arc would be perfect. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try to get them up sooner, but personally I don't feel like updating this one as much because I don't have that many reviews. Anyways, I love you all for reviewing so I won't abandon this story. It will just be slow to update.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I am not, and never will be (sadly) the amazing and beautiful and talented CP Coulter who has touched the hearts of so many people and whose brilliant mind has inspired plenty of side stories herself. Thank you. Nor am in any way an owner of Glee or anything attributed to it. Please enjoy**

* * *

><p>The fourth meeting of "Operation Get Our Prefects to Make a Move and Kiss Each Other Already" was now underway. The co-Presidents, Kurt and the Brightman twins, stood at the front of all the other members gathered in Blaine's room. Wes, David, Reed, Dwight, Laura, Blaine, Danny, Spencer, and Merril sat in the room looking eagerly at the three. They all had a folder of pictures taken from all different angles of the Prefect couple this past week, courtesy of Han. It contained the couple mostly together and was divided into four categories: separate, together with no physical contact, together with physical contact, and together almost kissing. The latter collection, despite all the member's attempts, had only grown slightly and was still scarce in comparison to the other three.<p>

"I bring the group to order and call the fourth meeting of GOPMMKEOA to begin," Kurt said in an authoritive voice, not even stumbling over the ridiculously long acronym for a name. He had told them they should have just called it Operation CHUSTIN, but apparently this was a continuation of the team they had formed to get Blaine and him together. So whatever.

"We concur," The Tweedles said playfully.

"Do you even know what that means?" Kurt asked.

"No," they said with a smirk, "but it sounded cool and courtly." Everyone let out a chuckle while Kurt looked at them with fond annoyance.

"A-nyways," Kurt said, getting everyone's attention and putting them back on to the subject at hand, "as you can see, all our plans this fast month have failed. Four weeks and we still haven't even caused a small peck on the cheek."

There was the sound of a throat clearing and all eyes flashed to Dwight. "Can I just say something?" Dwight asked politely. When there was no objection, he continued. "Why are we even doing this?" he asked. "It's their relationship and I don't see why anyone else should have a say in it. So what if they're a bit later on the dating schedule than other couples? It looks to me that they're happy with the speed their relationship's going. Why should we risk forcing them into a situation that could possibly ruin their seemingly functional relationship? Because we aren't satisfied with the progress they've made? Isn't that a bit unfair towards them and selfish on our parts?"

For a moment everyone was silent, looking at the boy as if he'd grown a third head. And it being Dwight, that would have been less shocking than this. The most impulsive, crazy one of them all had actually made such a… logical, well-thought argument? They blamed him for the sudden itch to spritz him in holy water.

"Because love," Laura said as the silence thickened. She was the only who hadn't seemed fazed by Dwight's words. "I'm your girlfriend," she said, smiling innocently "and if you ever want me to kiss you again and do that thing you like so much, you'll do as I say," she finished with a bright, innocent smile. The other boys, having come to love her like a little sister, slightly gagged at the images in their mind. Dwight blushed profusely and opened and closed his mouth like he was going to protest, but finally lapsed into silence. Laura smiled triumphantly, pecking him lightly on the cheek before turning back to the front and giving them a nod that seemed to say "carry on."

While Kurt gawked at the two, the twins took over, smiling knowingly at Laura. They were so proud of their little minion. "Well, since the past few attempts you all came up with failed miserably," they said, pausing for any objections. When none sounded, they continued, " We've decided to take things into our own hands." They smiled like kids on Christmas day. "And Alice has revoked all boundaries and restrictions for this particular plan."

"Short of killing or hospitalizing with serious injuries and/or illness," Kurt added hastily. The twin's smile didn't even falter, but seemed to get bigger.

"Of course not Alice," Evan said.

"Wouldn't even think about it," Ethan said. The smile they flashed didn't help anyone's nerves.

"Now if you'll all turn to page 8, you'll see some of the things we'll require. We already have most of the supplies, but there're some things you could get much easier—and legally—than we could. Wes, I think you could get the last two things. Laura and Dwight, you can help with those. David, you would get #4. Kurt and Blaine, the first 3. And Reed, you can get numbers 5 and 6. Now Hanovers, we need you to get eh White Queen to point B by the rendezvous point by the specific time. Don't be even a second late. Now we'll take care of the Queen of Hearts. Get it? Got it? Good," they said without leaving them time to argue. "Meeting adjourned."

"Chaz, I'm having this weird tingling sensation… like something's going to happen today," Justin said, moving closer to his boyfriend and subconsciously reaching for his hand. "I don't like it."

Charlie felt slightly better knowing he wasn't the only one with that feeling. Of course, this was Justin. They both had those awful feelings whenever the Tweedles were plotting something. That's what made them such great Prefects. "I saw the Alice gang and some of your Hanovers walk out of Blaine's room with the Tweedles last night. They were talking until they saw me. Then they tried to hide these manila folders from me when I asked," Charlie said, trying to figure it out for the thousandth time that day.

"Yah," Justin said, mind working just as hard. "When Merril, Spencer, and Laura came in late last night they seemed to be acting weird. I just wrote it off as a repeat of last week's DwiLaura snog session gone haywire, but now that I think about it they had those folders too."

"I'm getting a bad feeling," both Prefects said in unison. They scooted closer to one another instinctively and they squeezed one another's hands with their own. It made them feel slightly more grounded to know that whatever they were facing, they were facing together. Little did they know that as they parted ways for their next class, that several pairs of eyes watched them with a predatory gaze. A shudder of fear ran down both of their spines, leaving them puzzled about its origin.

"See you at lunch," Charlie said, lingering for as long as possible. He knew he was going to be late to class at this rate, but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from his boyfriend's gorgeous face.

"Yah, lunch," Justin said unintelligently. His mind was turning to goo as he stared into the beautiful blue seas that were his boyfriend's eyes. Which was not good because he needed those to solve whatever the twins were plotting.

The silence extended for a moment longer as the two's faces slowly got closer and closer. The clearing of a throat behind them brought them back to real life. Looking behind him, Justin could see his teacher glaring back at him impatiently. Blushing, Justin muttered a hasty apology and a just as hasty goodbye to his boyfriend. He walked into the class, glancing back apologetically several times.

Sighing, Charlie couldn't help but hate how often the staff had intercepted them in the midst of their moments together. But part of him was grateful, because they generally showed up just as things were getting too heated. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss the Hanover. It's just, it didn't feel like the right time for it. He wanted their first kiss to be special, to be spontaneous. He didn't want it to be a simple spur of the moment sort of thing or it to be on someone else's terms. He wanted it to simply be he and Justin on their own time, their own way. So for now he's wait.

As the bell for class sounded, Charlie quickly packed all his belongings away, grabbing them and heading straight for the door. He didn't know when it had started, but lately he had been rushing to Justin's class right after the bell and walking him to lunch. It had become a sort of ritual for them, a time away from everyone else as they took the scenic route through the deserted halls to lunch. Those few moments with Justin alone made the heavy sprint worth it.

Charlie supposed he should have seen the tripwire, but at the speed he was traveling, he would have been lucky to see a paddle slammed into his head. So when he suddenly lost his footing, Charlie panicked and did what his body instinctively told him to do: he reached out to catch himself. Of course the fact that his arms were met with two solid arms pulling him into the bushes instead of the cold hard pavement startled him enough that he didn't even make a sound until the gag was in place. Panicking, Charlie thrashed around, trying to see his captor and only thinking one thing as the smell of chloroform blacked him out: Those damn Tweedles got me again.

Justin was getting worried. It had been ten minutes since the bell had rung and Charlie still hadn't shown up. This had never happened before. Generally the boy came bursting through the door two minutes after the bell, desperately trying to catch his breath from the sprint cross campus while smiling at Justin. The boy had never been later than five minutes, swearing that he wouldn't ever be any longer than that.

Suddenly, two sets of arms grabbed him, one holding his body so that he couldn't resist and the other shoving a washcloth bathed in chloroform against his face. The last thing Justin thought before he blacked out was "Why is it always chloroform?"

Eyes cracking open, Justin immediately began thrashing against his bindings. His body thrummed with pent up energy as the anxiety and dread built up to a breaking point. Eyes scanning the area for a threat, he immediately picked up on one thing. He was in the basement of Windsor house. Breaking the binding around his arms, Justin began to unwrap the duct tape encasing him. He had to wonder, with all the money in their disposal, why did the Brightman twins fancy duct tape and chloroform so much.

"Because duct tape fixes everything," a voice said through the intercom.

Justin felt a chill go up his spine at the twin's words. He hated when they seemed to read his thoughts. It was creepy and invasive on so many levels. This whole situation had that same feel. Something told him that there was going to be a catch to the Tweedles' scheme and he and Chaz weren't going to like it. But then images of Chaz filled his mind and all thoughts other than saving his boyfriend fled as he ran up the stairs.

As he reached the top platform, he felt a sense of déjà vu. There was a heavy metal door with yellow and black tape glued to the door. A big red button with "OPEN" painted on hit sat to the side. Above the button was a screen which kept flickering on different frequencies, all static. When his eyes met the screen, a video began to play and Justin strained his ears to hear what was being said. However, try as he might, everything from the box was vague and scattered, static breaking through the image several times. All he got was:

"The Queen of Hearts has been captured by the Tweedles and their minions," Laura said. Justin didn't know why his _baby sister_ was on screen in the twin's scheme, but he would deal with that later, because as she talked, an image of a sleeping Chaz flashed. The Windsor was lying on his back on a pedestal covered with a clear glass box. His face was calm, but his skin looked pale in contrast with his dark Dalton uniform. His arms were set so that he was clutching a bouquet of flowers to his chest. He remained unmoving, which worried Justin. The image only lasted about five seconds before flashing back to Laura, but it was imprinted within Justin's mind. If they had hurt Chaz in any way, they were going to find out decapitation was not the worst thing that could happen to them. "They have given him some sort of neurotoxin which has put the Queen in some sort of hibernation state *static* unknown *static Queen, your mission *battle the minions and get to the final level where you will face *static* all and rescue the Queen of Hearts *static* you will receive the cure from *static* Through your mission you will meet your allies disguised as enemies. You will know them by *static* Once you find the Queen of Hearts, you will have to *static* Good luck White Queen. *static, video cuts off and screen goes blank*"

Justin sat there, trying to decipher the message when a hatch in the wall next to him opened and revealed a simple nerf gun and four rounds. Realization dawned on the Hanover, along with dread. Justin never liked shooting games or videogames, but he was in Windsor often enough to know the twins had a fanatic obsession for anything involving those activities. The door suddenly made a lot more sense. It was from the videogame the twins had been raucously playing all last week.

Which if Justin was right, and he was sure he was, meant on the other side of this door was going to be a medley of videogames that the Tweedles had brought to life and Tweedle-ified. And he was going to have to play through these levels if he wanted to save Chaz. The image of Chaz before played through his mind's eye and Justin knew what he had to do. Steeling his resolve and grabbing the gun and rounds, he loaded a round in and put the others in his pocket for safety and quick access. Time to show them what this Hanover could do.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Whatever you're thinking right now just send it in this lovely form called a review. Thank you!<strong>


	7. G is for Game on

**Author's Note: So I'm happy to say I got 3 reviews last chapter within hours of posting, but I'm sad to say that after those three I didn't get any more until I begged miss lynx-panther to review (which, since this whole story is basically dedicated to her, she did). So it makes me sad that my lovely reviewers who I have come to love don't seem to love me enough to review even a "good job." But in the spirit of the holidays (which, due to stress, I have come to dislike) I decided I would give this as a gift to all of you who need the fluffiness because their days are dark and gloomy (which includes me :D).**

**Disclaimer: I am not, and never will be (sadly) the amazing and beautiful and talented CP Coulter who has touched the hearts of so many people and whose brilliant mind has inspired plenty of side stories herself. Thank you. Nor am in any way an owner of Glee or anything attributed to it. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Justin pressed the red button and a siren sounded. The frequency alone hurt his ears, but that the speakers were practically screaming the noise made it hard to bear. The door opened slowly, the groaning of metal louder than the sirens. Walking through, Justin winced at the ear splitting noises. Once he was through, the door shut and all was silent. He was on the first floor of Windsor near the very back. The main staircase leading upstairs was on the other side of the House. Meaning he was going to have to fight his way through the entire first floor with only four rounds.<p>

And he sure hoped he would be able to get his hands on more rounds. Because if he had to go through the entire game on four rounds, he was going to die. Hopefully those allies of his would be able to supply him with some. If only he knew who his allies _were_. Or maybe this was like videogames and when he killed his opponent they would drop their ammo and he could pick it up. God he hoped that was what would happen. Now that he thought about it, who was he going to have to face? He knew he was going to have to face the Tweedles, but who were their "minions?" Oh well, no way he was going to find out unless he got a move on.

Due to an unfortunate occasion his freshman year where he had been lost within the confusing halls of Hanover for a whole day, Justin had made it his business to have the layout of the entire school, including parts no one but he, the founders, and Charlie knew about, memorized. Walking down the hall, he knew he had to go down two long hallways and a connecting hallway to get to the front and the stairs.

He had made it to the middle of the hall before he heard a thumping noise behind one of the doors behind him. Instantly on edge, Justin walked towards the door cautiously, gun raised and aimed. Reaching down, he turned the knob and flung the door open, quickly scanning the room. It had nothing except a bed. Sensing something moving behind his back, Justin ducked, his leg automatically sweeping out to trip anyone trying to sneak up on him. Kurt fell to his feet before the Hanover, landing with an "oof." The gun he had been holding was clutched in one hand and an extra round rolled on the floor beside him. Pointing the gun at him, Justin barely heard the creaking of the bed springs and turned just in time to see Blaine launching himself at the Brit, gun held tightly and aimed. The Warbler squeezed the trigger and Justin saw an orange piece of foam coming towards him. But he knew the aim was slightly off and, sidestepping slightly to the right, the bulled whizzed past and hit Kurt in the leg. Seeing this, Blaine let out a shout of panic and landed with a _thump_ before pulling himself up and running towards his boyfriend. Crouching next to the boy lying on the floor pretending to be clenching his leg in pain, Blaine exposed his back to Justin. Taking the opportunity, he shot the boy in the back of the head. Feeling the bullet stick itself in his hair, the Windsor dropped, pretending to die and Justin quickly angled his gun at Kurt who was trapped by his collapsed boyfriend.

"Now then," Justin said, keeping his gun pointed at Kurt warningly. "I have a few questions I want answered."

Kurt smiled up at him, throwing himself in the role he had been given. "You'll never get your precious love back," he said with a sneer. "There's no way you'll make it past the second floor. And even if you do, you're going to have to make it past the Boss Level. And good luck finding the antitoxin for your beloved Queen. You should have left when you had the chance."

"I would never leave Chaz," Justin said angrily. He knew Kurt was just playing the part, but he hated the boy's skill at portraying the character. "Now if you want to live, you'd better answer my questions. There was a video playing down in the attic, but I lost most of the meaning to it because it was filled with static. But it mentioned allies. How will I know my allies?"

Kurt laughed. "I have no clue. And even if I did, why would I tell you, White Queen?" he asked jeeringly, pretending to spit on Justin's shoes. Seeing no point in this conversation, Justin ended it quickly and sent a bullet in the center of Kurt's forehead, the bullet sticking there. The look on Kurt's face the second before he died was blank. Then he collapsed onto the floor, arms spread out, his boyfriend lying dead atop his legs.

Justin sighed. He hadn't wanted to kill the boy, but he knew the Windsor wasn't going to tell him anything he wanted to know. If he had a knife, he could have made the boy talk, but he doubted the boy would have understood how much pain he would have been in even if Justin did. Justin knew how to make people talk, but unless he could actually do harm, people wouldn't understand what he was doing and why he expected them to talk. He knew the pain threshold of the human body and knew how to skirt right on the brink of breaking them till they could tell him all he wanted. But this game wasn't designed to actually cause someone harm. So he knew it wouldn't be easy getting people to talk.

Bending down to the two boys, he began to search their clothes for anything of value to him. Within the pockets, he found both had a gun with one bullet loaded and three extras a piece. Grabbing the guns, he decided he should load them in case he was in a tight spot and needed to attack in quick secession. Loading each gun till they all had four bullets in them, he tucked the two extra in his waistband. Yes, it was a very odd place to put them and reminded him of those American movies with all the gangsters, their pants so low their arses stuck out and a gun tucked in their waistband, but he knew it was one of the best places to put a gun. It was easy access and didn't catch as often as in a pocket. Sighing, Justin went back to searching the two Windsor's clothing. He was particularly pleased when he found two fake knives, the blades made of foam. These would help him save bullets in close combat.

Standing up, Justin couldn't help but feel a bit more at ease than he had when he first stepped out of the basement. He had a good weapon stock and now knew he could take whatever weapons his enemies had. Continuing down the hall, Justin turned the left, heading down a hallways away from the main lobby. If he was correct and the twins didn't know about this, the secret passage leading upstairs would be unblocked. His cheat code, he thought with a hint of glee as he saw the panel in the wall that would open the hatch to the second level. Reaching up, he touched the lock at the top, sliding it so that it would fit in the correct spot, his heart skipping a beat as it thumped in place and the hatch opened. Grabbing onto the chair he kept here in case he needed it, he stood on it and crawled into the opening. It had taken much bribery and threatening and _many _favors to get Han to swear his oath of silence about Justin's many hidden passages from the Tweedles, but he had eventually gained the boy's loyalty. Climbing into the tight space between levels, Justin flipped the lever that slid the door back into place.

Looking around for the other lever, he saw a glowstick next to it and a walkie talkie. "Don't try using the other doors," Han's voice sounded. "The Tweedles will suspect something if you somehow keep bypassing all the enemies, and I don't recall protecting your secret in the contract. I only have to keep silent and turn a blind eye," he said.

"Don't worry Caterpillar," Justin said, "I wouldn't expect you to."

Han chuckled. "I'm sorry White Queen, but from this point I cannot assist you. The Brightmans have already brought me to their side. But consider this a favor to my Queen and remind him of my assistance when the heads start to roll."

"Shall do," Justin said, laughing. Han didn't get out much, but he never missed a thing. And he was one strategic bastard. Justin hated the thought that he would have to fight against him later in the game. "Quick question though."

There was silence for a moment before Han hesitantly said, "Yes White Queen?"

"Who are my allies?" Justin asked.

"… I cannot tell you _who _they are, White Queen, but I can tell you how you will know them." Justin made a sound in his throat that said he was listening. "You will know your allies, because there shall be one from each House. They shall all come from this upcoming level and they shall all join your ranks in exchange for you not harming their partners. That is all I can say on the matter," Han said. He had given Justin every clue he could and he just hoped the other boy would be able to sort it out when the time came.

"Thank you Caterpillar," Justin said, grateful for all the help the other man had given. He knew how much trouble the techie could get into for interfering with the Tweedles' scheme, but he appreciated the man's sense of loyalty.

"All the best to you, White Queen," he said before the walkie talkie shut itself off. Sighing, Justin knew he had to get this over with. With that thought, Justin grabbed hold of the lever and pulled. Light flooded into the chamber and Justin crawled out.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatever you're thinking, leave it in a lovely thing called a review<strong>


End file.
